Sonadow vs Sonourge - Ghost Love
by FaithMcKoy
Summary: When an old friend from Sonic's past tries to sweep him off his feet, Shadow will have to fight his way to regain the love from his ghostly companion. He may have to make the ultimate sacrifice just to be with his love or will he let the other take him away? Second book to Sonadow - My Ghost Story
1. Chapter 1

**Today's my birthday and here's the surprise as promised! I'll warn you, there will be plenty of love and this is my first time writing solo about it. So, don't criticize me if I'm doing something wrong. K? Enjoy!**

_In the house of a city, there lived a black and red hedgehog. That hedgehog never knew about love until one day, a ghost came into his life. The hedgehog thought the ghost was a nuisance and wanted to get him out of his life. One thing the ghost said was that he wanted to get to know the hedgehog. The hedgehog got a box that allowed him to trap the ghost. When he used it, he started to have feelings about the ghost. He was at a standstill. Should he free the ghost or keep him in there? His feelings couldn't have been dodged and he freed him. They told each other there feelings and now they are a couple. But, the ghost never talked about his past or that he used to love someone. So, when his past lover finds him, he has to make a choice. Shadow or Scourge? Or maybe both... But will they agree?_

"Shadow, You know I've always loved you."

"You tell me that everyday Sonic."

"Well, I do."

"As do I."

The two hedgehogs laid on the bed in Shadow's room. They were snuggled up together and Sonic tried with all his might not to accidentally float through his lover. Sonic caressed Shadow's check as the hedgehog came up closer to him. Shadow kissed the azure one and he kissed back. They pulled back when they were almost combined. Sonic pinned his ears back in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize." Shadow said going in closer to give another kiss when Sonic sat up.

"But I need to. If only I wasn't a ghost then we could do more." Shadow sat up and wrapped his arms around his partner. He pecked his check and moved down his neck, trying not to move through him. Sonic gave a slight moan as Shadow moved back up and licked the inside of the azure's ear. Sonic turned around and got on top of Shadow. He moved his hands over the ebony's fur. They looked into each other's eyes and there lips meet again. Sonic wished for entrance and Shadow gave in. The azure hedgehog gave another moan as Shadow moved the hedgehog off him and they laid beside each other. Each wishing to feel more but they couldn't. Even when Sonic's ghostly tongue felt around in his mate's mouth, Shadow kept his at bay. Sonic pulled back to let his lover get some air. The two hedgehogs huffed as Shadow closed his eyes as sleep was about to claim him. Sonic kissed Shadow one last time before he watched him fall asleep.

Sonic sat up on the bed and put his head in his hands. _'Why can't we do more?' _he thought _'It's not fair.'_ Sonic laid back down and closed his eyes just so he could join his lover in the sleep that he wanted to be in. Sonic has tried plenty of times just to fall asleep but couldn't. He just pretended to sleep so that he could think in his own head. He breathed out a quiet sigh and opened his eyes looking at his lover. _'If only life was fair.' _Sonic gave a peck to Shadow's forehead as he watched his mate sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Shadow gave a slight yawn as he opened his eyes to meet the ghostly figure laying beside him. He smiled and Sonic smiled back.

"Morning Sonikku."

"Morning Shads. Have a nice rest?" Shadow gave his partner a quick peck on the lips before he sat up and stretched his arms out.

"You know I always do with you." the azure hedgehog gave a chuckle as he sat up and floated off the bed. The two hedgehogs walked into the living room and sat down on the coach. "Should we continue what we started last night?" the azure hedgehogs reply was a simple nod as he went on top of his lover and they gave each other a passionate kiss. Peach hands moved across ebony fur and Sonic pulled back to kiss Shadow's jawline. He moved up to Shadow's ear, gave it a kiss, then moved back down. He went down Shadow's stomach and moved back up to meet with tan lips again. Sonic gave a moan as Shadow accidentally moved his hand through the azure's arm. Neither cared and Shadow inwardly smirked as he did the movement again. Sonic's moans became louder with each time the ebony one would move his hands through a different body part. They pulled back to get some air and they sat up. Sonic wrapped his arms around his lover's stomach and gave a purr as Shadow's hand hovered over the azure's head, making a petting motion. A ring sounded throughout the house and Sonic groaned as he sat up, letting his mate stand up to answer the door. He disappeared and followed him over to the door. Shadow opened it to see Rouge standing on the other side.

"Rouge, what do you want?"

"Hey, Shadow. The cold shoulder, like always. Anyway, I wanted to know if your free today? We're getting together again and I was wondering if you wanted to come join us."

"Sure, why not. Just give me a minute."

"Alright." Shadow closed the door and Sonic appeared again.

"You want me to stay here?"

"We can continue when I return. K?" Sonic gave Shadow a kiss as his answer and floated to the bedroom. Shadow opened the door again and closed it behind him as he and Rouge walked to the rest of the group.

Sonic's p.o.v.

Why can't there be a solution to the problem at hand? I mean, I want Shadow but we can't do anything more then kiss and try to feel each other.

"I thought he would never leave." I heard a voice say and I looked around the room to see no one there. "Hey, Blue. Long time, no see." I immediately recognized the voice and turned around to see Scourge standing there.

"Scourge!" I hugged him and he chuckled as he hugged back. "How did you find me? I thought you were gone." I pulled back and he lead me to the bed.

"I was looking for you all this time. I heard you purr and came in to see you and Stripes hugging each other." we sat down and Scourge placed an arm around my shoulder. "I'm so sorry." I nuzzled him.

"You were forgiven long ago. It was never your fault."

"But it was..."

"Scourge, I could never hate you for everything. I'm just happy to have you back."

"And, what was that about anyway?" I looked at him "The other hedgehog?" then the floor.

"Oh, that. Well... I sorta... have feelings for Shadow."

"That's his name? Shadow?" he put a hand on his chin then smirked at me. "I prefer Stripes." I chuckled and he pulled me down to lay on the bed. I knew where this was going and quickly sat up floating to the door.

"I shouldn't do this Scourge. I'm with Shadow." I felt arms around my waist and felt his breath on my check.

"Shadow, shmadow. Why don't we do what we used to do? He can't love you more than that, hmm? I remember that you like it rough and I'll start out slow for you." I looked at the corner of my eyes and saw his pleading look.

"Scourge..." I didn't finish as he turned me around and gave a peck to my lips

"Let me show you who to be with." I didn't say anything as Scourge dragged me over to the bed and we laid down. "1 kiss is all it takes to know your true love. 1 true love is all it takes for a happy life."

Third Person

Scourge kissed his long time lover's lips and moved his hand over the azure's hips. He licked the outside and Sonic opened up to let the new muscle explore his mouth. There tongues battled but Sonic was quickly losing dominance. He gave a moan as the green hedgehog licked every nook and cranny he could find. Peach hands moved across the blue body as the two felt more heat with each time they would open their mouth for more air. Scourge pulled back and groped an azure tail as he licked the inside of his mates ear.

"Ahh~" Sonic's moan's kept getting louder with each throb of his tail, lick of his ear and movement the one free hand was making. Scourge's member finally came out of his sheath and he smirked as he saw Sonic's come out too.

He pulled back to let his lover get some air as he stuck two fingers in his mouth. He pulled them out and stuck one in the hole of his beloved. Sonic gave a moan as another was stuck in and made a scissor movement.

"Don't worry, this is part of the fun." Scourge pulled his fingers out and aimed his member over the hole to Sonic's entrance.

"AHHHAA!~" Sonic moaned the loudest as Scourge entered him. He kissed his partner to wait for him to adjust to his size. Once Sonic gave the okay, Scourge slowly pulled out then moved back in making a moan come from the hedgehog underneath him. Peach hands wrapped around the azure's member and made Sonic's mind go in a whirl of ever wanted pleasure. When Scourge felt the walls tighten he knew that Sonic wanted more, so he jerked his off even harder, going in as deep as he could. Sonic moaned loud once again as Scourge kept hitting his sweet spot over and over again. Sonic came all over the green hedgehog's stomach and Scourge went deep into his partner just before he cummed into him. Scourge moved off the azure hedgehog and they both tried to catch there breath from the fun they just had.

"I told you I would give you fun and that's what I gave you." Sonic looked over at the green hedgehog beside him and smiled at him.

"That was fun but it felt wrong."

"It only feels wrong because you like me and Stripes. I'll show you who is better and who you should choose." Scourge gave another kiss to his mate as he got up to head to the bathroom. Sonic closed his eyes and replayed the make out session he had with his once before death lover. He sat up and winced a little in pain. When Scourge came back into the room, he helped the sore hedgehog off the bed and into the bathroom, helping him clean up. After the two finished, Scourge carried Sonic back to the bed and watched as the azure one fell into sleep. He feelt sleep also tugging at his eyes and held Sonic close as the two fell into the sleep they both wanted to be in.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is shorter than I wanted it to be... Enjoy!**

Shadow's p.o.v.

After I hanged out with my friends, I came back home and couldn't find Sonic sitting on the coach. _'Strange, that's where he always waits.'_ I heard a slight snore come from my room and saw a green ghost sleeping beside Sonic. I felt my anger rise as to who he is and what he was doing with my Sonic. I stomped over to the bed and was able to pinch the green hedgehog's ear. He woke up with a start and looked at me with tired eyes.

"Oh, I didn't think you would be back anytime soon." he yawned

"What do you think you were doing with my Sonic!?"

"Be quiet!" he whispered "Blue's sleeping." I looked over at Sonic and saw him smile in his sleep. I growled at the one ghost still awake and he raised his hands in defense. "Don't worry your little head off, we were just having fun." I felt my mouth drop and he smirked at me. I growled at him and his smirk wavered a bit.

"Who do you think you are!?"

"I was just giving him what he wanted and he liked it. Not to mention how we were a thing before we died." I stepped back and he floated up to me. "My name is Scourge and I'm Blue's real boyfriend. Your just a replacement for me when I'm not here." I growled at him and I heard a yawn come from the bed. I saw Sonic rub his eyes as he used one hand to hold himself up.

"Mmm, Shadow? Scourge? What's going on?" he floated over to Sonic and kissed him on the lips. My anger rised again and I clutched my hands to keep me from punching the piece of air.

"Nothing Blue, you go back to sleep." Sonic looked over at me then back at the intruder.

"Are you two fighting over me?" he scoffed

"The only one you's fighting for you is him. I'm the one you should choose."

"As if. Your the one who came into my house and messed with my Sonikku." Sonic giggled at the two of us fighting and we looked at him.

"I don't want anyone fighting over me." I looked at the green-bean and glared at him. He returned the glare and we looked at Sonic.

"Sonic, do you want him here? Cause I can get rid of him." he shook his head and I looked at the green ghost again.

"I love you both and you both give me joy. Can't we just get along?" I glared at the invader and he looked at Sonic.

"I guess I can Blue."

"Fine." I growled and he smiled

"Great!" _'This other ghost comes into my home and he tried to take my Sonikku. If he does take him away from me, I guess my old weapon would like to see him.'_


	4. Chapter 4

A groan was heard as it's ebony owner sat up from his place on the coach. He remembered the little talk he had with his invader last night and didn't like it one bit. Shadow didn't want the new ghost anywhere near his lover and Scourge also didn't want the ebony hedgehog near his ghostly companion. After a bit of convincing, the green ghost finally agreed to let Sonic have the bed while Shadow took the coach and Scourge went to the attic. The ebony hedgehog rubbed his head a bit then looked around the room. Even with two ghosts, Shadow only wished for one. He stood up from the furniture and walked to the bedroom. He stopped in the doorway as he saw the azure hedgehog sleeping peacefully. He walked up to the sleeping hog and kissed his forehead. Emerald eyes fluttered open and looked at crimson ones.

"Morning Shads." the azure hedgehog sat up and stretched as the ebony one sat beside his partner. Sonic looked over Shadow confused as to why he didn't say morning. They've always said it, so why not now? "Shadow? What's wrong?" said hedgehog sighed and looked at his mate. He knew that he could never beat a ghost at a game that he was no good at but maybe he could try. Shadow rolled so he was on his hands and knees and he moved towards his lover. Sonic didn't know what to make of this and floated into the air to avoid whatever Shadow was doing. "Shadow, what's going on?" Shadow sighed then fell on his stomach were Sonic floated just above him.

"I thought we could do more. It's not fair how he can but we can't." He rolled on his back and Sonic floated over his head. He gave a peck to his check and looked into crimson eyes

"Shadow, we can do more right now." Shadow sat up and looked at the blue ghost who waved him over to the pillows. Shadow happily obliged and climbed towards Sonic. Said hedgehog sat on top and the ebony one moved his hands over the azure's fur. There lips meet and Shadow caressed Sonic's check. They pulled back and Sonic nuzzled him to coax the ebony one in. Shadow smirked then moved his hands over the azure back as they kissed again. Sonic asked for entrance and Shadow gave in. The pink ghostly muscle moved around the ebony's mouth and Sonic gave a moan as Shadow moved his hand through the other's tail. Shadow moved one hand through ghostly quills and the other stayed on the tail of his beloved. Sonic moaned into the blissful pleasure as he felt tingles all throughout his body. Shadow moved the moaning mess off him and continued his actions. The blue ghost moved one of his hands over Shadow's sheath just grazing it making a moan come from tan lips. They pulled back and Shadow looked at the door, smirking at it. Sonic blushed crimson as he realized they were being watched by the green ghost himself. Scourge was fuming and stomped towards the living room as he thought of a way to win Sonic over.

As Shadow sat up in bed Sonic groaned. The ebony hog looked down at his partner and kissed Sonic one more time before he got up and went to the front door as he heard a knock. Scourge took this opportunity to sneak into the room and hug his beloved from behind making a gasp come from peach lips and Scourge took the chance to slip his tongue into Sonic's mouth. He pulled back and Sonic faced him.

"Scourge, what are you doing?" Scourge's only answer was another kiss as he got Sonic to lay down and he got on top. Sonic stared at the green ghost in surprise of his reaction and then his eyes closed as he felt Scourge asking for entrance. Sonic gave in and lost all dominance just as he opened his mouth. Scourge made quick work at getting his partner to fall into bliss as he saw Sonic's member come out. He grabbed it and jerked it off with one hand as the other moved everywhere it could. He kissed the outsides of the azure's lips and moved in a spiral motion moving around his face and heading to the top of the azure's ear. Sonic's moans got louder with each kiss and cause Shadow already made Sonic fall into bliss, he took every advantage just to make Sonic feel more. Sonic came onto both of there stomach's and Scourge licked the inside of his lover's ear before pulling back and letting the azure ghost fall into sleep.

He got out of bed and smirked down the hall as he saw Shadow mumbling some words as he sat on the coach. He washed himself off and walked towards the ebony one stopping in front of him.

"Trying to fight me huh?" Shadow glared at the green ghost then looked away, still mad from the treatment that Scourge could give Sonic. "Stop being a baby. You know that deep down, Sonic would choose me and he isn't going to change his mind once that happens." Scourge smirked down at the fuming hog as he walked back to the room. "And maybe you could choose someone else." Shadow rolled his eyes then caught sight of the rope that lead to the attic. He inwardly chuckled as he grabbed the string and pulled it down. The stairs came down and Shadow climbed the ladder up to the dusty space. He looked around in the boxes, until he found what he was looking for. He stuck the item in his quills then climbed the ladder back down. He closed the roof off then looked in the direction of his room._ 'If that ghost wants to play dirty then I'll play dirty.'_ Shadow thought as he hid the item under the coach.


	5. Chapter 5

Scourge walked into the living room from having a nap with his lover to see Shadow still sitting or he should say laying on the coach. He went up to him and could see that he was asleep. He smirked to himself and decided to walk back to the room the azure hedgehog was sleeping in. He crawled across the bed and sat on top of his lover, giving him a kiss as he felt Sonic stir underneath him. When said ghost opened his eyes he could see the green ghost on top and smiled at him.

"Morning Blue, have fun?" Sonic gave a nod then Scourge moved off to the side to let him sit up.

"Where's Shadow?" Sonic asked after he stretched his arms out and gave a small yawn

"In the living room, sleeping." Scourge went up closer to his lover and they gave a passionate kiss. When Sonic pulled back making the green hedgehog groan and him to chuckle.

"I just woke up Scourge. We can do this more later." Scourge pouted at the azure's words making Sonic giggle at the action. The ghosts lips meet again and then Sonic got off the bed and headed to the bathroom to clean himself from last nights fun. After he was finished, he went over to the coach and stood in front of it, looking down at the sleeping ebony hedgehog. He laid on top and gave a kiss on tan lips making Shadow stir. He opened his eyes then closed them, kissing back and opening his mouth to let the tongue of the blue ghost in. Peach hands roamed around ebony fur and Sonic gave a moan as Shadow moved his hands through his lovers ear and tail. They pulled back and Sonic let the ebony hedgehog sat up with him. Sonic chuckled and ran back to the room, pulling Scourge to the coach. Both hedgehogs glared at each other but then looked confused to the azure one.

"Blue, why did you bring me in here, to him?" Sonic chuckled again and forced the green ghost to sit beside the ebony hedgehog. They looked at Sonic as he climbed on top of both of them and stretched himself over their laps. He closed his eyes and fell asleep leaving the other two widely confused to what he was doing.

"You have no idea either?"

"Nada, nope, zip, zero, nothing." Shadow rolled his eyes at the ghosts answer and decided to make the best of it by making a petting motion over the azure ghosts head. Scourge pouted that the hedgehog could make his lover purr and growled at Shadow to stop, receiving a pinch from the ghost on his lap.

"Ow! Hey! What gives Blue!?"

"Be nice." Sonic growled at him and, not opening his eyes, and fell back to sleep. He smiled softly as a purr escaped his lips and Scourge looked at the ebony one.

"You think he's testing us?" Shadow shrugged then moved his hand back to his side. He looked down at the happy ghosts face before looking beside him to the not-so-happy one.

"I think he wants us to get along. He did say we made him happy." Scourge nodded then sighed as he leaned back on the furniture.

"He always had a mind of his own and followed his heart." Shadow looked at the ghost confused.

"What do you mean?" Scourge rolled his head to the hedgehog and looked him in the eye.

"Are you telling me that he didn't tell you his past?" he shook his head and Scourge chuckled "Well, that certainly gives me the advantage." he received another pinch and he winced looking down at his lover. One of Sonic's eyes were half open and the smile on his face was replaced with a straight line. He closed it again but made a low growl as to make a challenge. The green ghost chuckled nervously from the threat rubbing the back of his neck then sighed. He looked at his hands then back at the even more confused hedgehog.

"Explain."

"If he won't say then neither will I." another pinch "I'm sorry alright! It's your past, you talk about it!" Sonic moved his head so he was fully looking at the green ghost and glared at him making a louder growl.

"Tell him."

"Why me!?"

"You know I don't like to talk about my past, plus, this is payback for calling Shadow a replacement." Scourge's mouth dropped and Sonic chuckled at the ghosts action. He closed his eyes again and nuzzled Shadow's lap, purring the slightest. "And you said I used him, who's the sucker now?" Sonic chuckled to himself then stopped to listen and make sure that the threat was clear. Scourge sighed once more before he looked at the beyond confused Shadow.

"Look stripes, it's complicated." another pinch "I'm getting there!" Shadow looked at Sonic then back at Scourge.

"Start at the beginning. Who is on my lap right now?"

"Sonic The Hedgehog, hero of, well, practically everywhere!" Scourge waved his arms to invasive his point then lowered them back down. Shadow looked at Sonic confused and he nuzzled him to keep listening. "A hero who would help anyone in need or danger, even if it was his enemy. A kind hearted person who could make any one happy with a simple smile. Cocky and funny at times to make the darkest days the brightest. Serious and a natural leader, freedom and passion, those were the things he would fight for. This is the hedgehog that caught my heart and I fell in love with. I was a nobody until he made me a somebody." Scourge looked down and smiled at his explanation then looked back over at the still confused hedgehog.

"If Sonic was that type of person then how did he die and why doesn't he like to talk about it?" Scourge's expression grew grim and he sighed again

"The day he died, everyone was sad. It seemed that the world lost all hope that it's hero was gone. And all because of me." Shadow looked at the green ghost confused about what he said until Sonic rolled on his back and gave Scourge a reassuring smile. "The enemy, who's name is Eggman by the way, captured me and made a deal with him that if he could try to find me, he would never attack again. He gave a clue that I was hiding in one of his base's. Blue charged in to look for me but that's when everything went wrong." Scourge looked down again to stop the tears that threatened him. "When he ran in... I was forced to watch... from a different... location... and watched it..." he choked on his words and Sonic sat up to give Scourge a hug. He whispered in his ear and the green ghost nodded, looking away to collect himself. Sonic was able to squeeze in between and put his arm on both of their shoulders.

"Eggman captured me when I least expected it and got away. I tried to go after him and almost succeed, when the whole base exploded." Sonic looked at Scourge who was able to calm himself down and hugged the azure ghost. Shadow looked away for a moment then looked back having to process all the new information that was given to him. He still felt angry that the green ghost had to come in uninvited and try to take Sonic away from him but he could tell that if the two weren't reunited, then Scourge would never be able to forgive himself for Sonic's death. The two ghosts looked at Shadow having to finish their hug and he gave them both a sad smile.

"Just hearing that explanation, I couldn't even began to feel what you've felt. I understand if you want to be left alone sometimes but I still have my urges and I can't always turn them down."

"What do you mean Shads?"

"I mean that I would still want to be around you Sonic." said ghost looked to Scourge then back at Shadow, cuddling up closer to him then bringing the green ghost into his hug.

"Shadow, I could never replace you or Scourge. And Scourge, I've always had feelings for you, no matter what." he let them get out of his hug and he stood up turning to them. "I want you both to see that I can choose you both cause you bring me more happiness than anything else. Not even freedom can compare to this." both of the hedgehogs were shocked by the azure's words. Sonic giggled at there expressions and started to float to the bedroom. "I'll let you settle things here in peace." he went back to the room and everything was silent. You could hear a pin drop and everyone would think it was thunder. Scourge was silent only because of the words and actions he did to the ebony hedgehog. Shadow was silent cause of the things he was going to do as well as he did. Both wanted Sonic to be happy but the azure hedgehog was making it so he didn't want to choose. Why does things have to be so complicated. They both thought of how to make it up to him, but only one would go so far as to mess with life and get everyone to be happy.


	6. Chapter 6

The house was silent as the world seemed to slow to a stop. Not a peep was heard from anywhere. It was especially weird since a city never sleeps at night. A huff was heard as the owner moved around on the piece of furniture. The three hedgehogs went to there separate living space just so they could think things out. Sonic was fast asleep as Scourge had made his apologetic by turning it into a fun session. Now both ghosts were asleep in the bed and Shadow didn't fight it this time. He knew that they needed time to catch up with each other. The ebony hedgehog rolled onto his back and stared up at the black ceiling above him. He put an arm over his eyes and gave a silent moan.

Shadow's p.o.v.

_'Why is this so difficult?' _I have been trying to get my mind off the fact of using the box on that ghost to teach him a lesson but now hearing their story, I couldn't think straight. Let alone sleep. I sat up on the coach and reached my hand under it to grab my treasure.

Once I pulled it up to my face, I just stared at it. _'This was the thing that allowed me to actually know what feelings are. It brought me and Sonic closer than ever... but... if I use it on him... it might tear us apart.'_ I placed it down on my lap and inwardly sighed. _'What am I thinking? If this is used then me and Sonic can be together like we've always had but they seem happier together...'_ I shook my head _'This is inhuman, trapping someone because I'm selfish. Why can't life not make things so hard?'_

An idea popped into my head and I wavered my chooses. _'If I do that then this would become apart of history that no one but us would know of but if I don't, i could loose Sonic forever and he may never forgive me.'_ I didn't want to lose him so I got up from the coach and walked over to the door, my hand just hovering over the knob as I looked over my shoulder at the room. I heard the quiet snores and I inwardly chuckled. _'Call me crazy when you see me again but then we can all satisfy ourselves.'_

I turned the knob and closed the door behind me, racing into the night. I grabbed the chaos emerald I had in my quills I found before and used chaos control to go to my destination. Once inside, I saw the same stand as there was, three years ago. The pieces of wood were gone and there was nothing coming around to check on it.

I saw a flash of light in the distance but it came nowhere near the stand. _'Seems like they thought they would never find it.'_ I inwardly chuckled and placed the box on the stand. After what felt like an eternity of staring at it, for one last goodbye, I had to make sure that people would recognize the item as clearly as I did. So, I did the unthinkable... I banged the walls.

The noise was so loud, my ears were ringing from the impact and saw a huge dent I made. I chuckled to myself and heard voices coming this way. I grabbed my chaos emerald and just as I saw the light come closer, I got out of there.

I turned to the museum one last time and chuckled again. _'This was more fun than I thought it would be.'_ I then frowned at my next step that I would take. _'Now for the hardest part of life. My life.'_ I raced towards the hill and stopped to look at the city in the distance. _'My home... and now our home...'_ I raced away hoping to find the right thing I would use for my grand finale of ever using a body, ever again.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, emerald eyes opened to see the green ghost sleeping beside him. Sonic smiled and kissed Scourge's forehead, making him stir awake.

"Morning Blue." Scourge kissed Sonic's lips and he fell into it but the azure ghost then felt something was wrong so he pulled back and looked at the door.

"Morning Scourge." he didn't even notice the surprise look on his face as Scourge wondered why he was acting that way.

"Blue?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong? You seem distracted." Sonic turned back giving Scourge a peck on the lips before he got out of bed and floated to the living room. The green ghost followed and they both stopped to see the empty room. Sonic floated to the coach and looked at it with an emotionless face. Scourge, understanding what this meant, floated closer to him and wrapped his arms around his lover, turning him around. Sonic was speechless as he didn't make eye contact with his mate but moved to his shoulder and silently weeped. They didn't want to face it but they both knew that Shadow left them and he thought it would be better. NOT! Scourge didn't talk, only let his partner take the pain away as thought of a plan to drag the ebony butt back to Sonic. He didn't like seeing him cry and would do anything to make sure that doesn't happen. Just then, the two ghosts heard a sound come from outside. They looked at each other then made themselves invisible so they could see each other but no one else could.

They walked up to a window and saw cop cars all around, people were held back with a yellow tape and some were even talking to the cops. Sonic immediately recognized the group of Shadows friends and he had a bad feeling to what was going to happen. Two cops made there way over to the house and walked inside, investigating any and everything they could see.

"Who knew the hedgehog had it in him to escape from life like that?" the first one said

"Only Shadow, that's who." his college replied "I guess he wasn't immortal after all."

"Yeah, more like very, very, slow aging." they both laughed and continued to search the house. Sonic grabbed Scourge's wrist and dragged him to the attic.

"What should we do?" the azure hedgehog asked a confused green ghost

"I don't know who they are or what we could do." Sonic looked through the attic to the copers still searching the place and he got angry. Angry for them walking in and doing whatever they want. Angry for Shadow leaving. Angry for everything he felt like he couldn't do. Scourge saw how mad the other ghost was and got a little worried.

"Blue?"

"Wait here." Sonic went through the ceiling and floated to the kitchen. He picked up a pan with all his might and threw it at one of the cops. He clutched his head in pain and turned to see the pan at his feet.

"Hey, Randal? Did you throw this pan at me?" the other cop turned to his college and got a little angry.

"No and stop trying to pull pranks on me." Sonic picked up the pan again and tossed it at the other guy causing them to look at each other confused and a little scared.

"Steven, did you see that?"

"I sure did."

"Do you think this place could be haunted?" the copers looked at each other then back at the pan on the ground in front of them.

"Never heard of real haunted house but it might just be a trick." just then the pan floated in the air again and they stood wide-eyed at the item. Sonic appeared and swung the pan back.

"I would leave if I were you." the two cops left the house in a hast just as the azure ghost floated into the air above them. Sonic looked out the still open door and saw all eyes on him. "And stay out!" he was able to grab the door knob and slam the door shut. Scourge became visible again and Sonic weeped into his shoulder, knowing that Shadow is gone. No one came inside the house and they eventually all left saying that it is a real haunted house. The two ghosts were never bothered and they went to bed, not doing anything. Sonic cried himself to sleep and Scourge didn't bother him, wondering why Shadow would do that.


	8. Chapter 8

Time Skip - 3 days

Sonic's p.o.v.

I still can't believe that Shadow would go all that way just to kill himself. Scourge says that he thought it would make me happy, well I'm not. I miss Shadow and I don't want to do anything until I see him again. Scourge has tried to get me happy again but it isn't the same without that ebony hedgehog that I've loved on first sight. I floated back to the bed after another make out session with Scourge. It's not the same without Shadow around. With Shadow, I had someone who I fell in love with, not someone falling in love with me. With Shadow, the house is more joyful with him around. With Shadow, I could be happy and my heart feels alive when I'm around him. With Shadow, I would do anything for him.

"Are you alright Blue?" Scourge asked me again as I floated on top of the bed.

"The same as I have been." I sighed and laid down, turning my back to him. I felt a hand rub my shoulder and I shrugged it off. I heard Scourge sigh and I felt a nuzzle on my neck.

"Come on Blue, what can I do to see that beautiful smile of yours?"

"Turn back time." I huffed and dug my face deeper into the pillows.

"You know that's not possible." I flattened my ears and turned to face him

"Then what is!?" I waved my hands out and rolled on my back, sighing again. "If only this hasn't happened, if only you two would just get along..."

"But Blue..."

"No buts!" I growled at him "Leave me alone!" I faced the wall and heard him sigh

"Alright." I couldn't feel his gaze anymore and I closed my eyes remembering those crimson eyes, soft lips, his husky voice that turned me on every time he spoke. I can't get his image out my head and the more I try to let his death go, the more I feel guilty about it. I had to be the 'peacemaker' and tried to get everyone to get along. I opened my eyes and gave a breathless sigh. _'Nothing helps anymore.'_ I turned on my stomach and I felt someone watching me.

"I'm not in the mood Scourge." I muttered

"Who said I was that green-bean?" I heard a voice say and I gasped recognizing that voice and turning to the door to see the ebony hedgehog, standing with a small grin. "I'll never be that bastard and you know it."

"SHADOW!" I jumped off the bed and landed on him making us both fall to the ground. I looked up into his eyes and I could tell he was happy to see me. Scourge came running into the room and gave a sigh as he saw the both of us getting off the ground.

"I missed you Sonikku." he nuzzled me and I chuckled. Scourge ripped him off of me and threw him against the wall.

"What were you thinking committing suicide!? You made Blue sadder than I have ever seen him!" Scourge yelled and Shadow gave a light chuckle. He was able to make some distance them and cleared his throat.

"I suppose I did deserve that but I did it cause I knew could never beat a ghost." me and Scourge looked at each other confused then back at Shadow who walked into the bedroom. We followed and sat down with them on either side of me. "If I was to ever make you truly happy, then I thought of the only thing possible which was suicide." I caressed Shadow's check and gave him a sympathetic smile

"You don't need to do more then what we've always had done. I love you either way and nothing can change that." Scourge wrapped his arms around my waist and Shadow pecked my check.

"But I think I still need to make it up to you for leaving like that." he looked at Scourge and smirked who returned it with his own evil grin. I looked at them confused until I was lifted up onto the middle of the bed and they got on either side of me. I chuckled as they grinned wider than before.

Third Person

The ebony ghost was the first one to make his move as he moved his arms up and down the azure's body. Scourge, liking things a little rougher, licked Sonic's neck making him moan. Scourge then proceeded to licking the azure's ears and throbbed his tail. Shadow kissed the blue ghost and moved his tongue in between peach lips. They fought for dominance but with the green ghost's continues licks made Sonic lose to all the pleasure. Shadow took his sweet time to find every nook and cranny that he could find. The azure ghost moaned as the other ghosts found his sweet spots and made his mind swirl and twirl. Scourge moved behind Sonic and stuck two fingers in his mouth. While Shadow moved his hands over the azure's body and kissed him all over, the green ghost stuck a freshly lubricated finger into Sonic's entrance. He winced but the ebony hedgehog calmed him down and another finger went in. Scourge did a scissor action and when Shadow winked, the other smirked. The fingers were pulled out and the green ghost aimed his member over the azure's tail hole. Sonic let out a breathless scream and the ebony ghost took this as his advantage to stick his member into the azure's mouth. The two waited a few seconds to let their lover get used to their size before starting to move. Any moan that was made was muffled and Shadow wrapped his hand around his mate's member, jerking him off. Sonic was the first one to spill all over the sheets with Scourge and Shadow following close behind. They both pulled out and switched side's. Sonic let out another moan as the two members went into either side of his body and started to move. Peach hands wrapped around the azure's member and continued to jerk Sonic off. Sonic let out a muffled yell as he was filled up again by the two ghosts and spilled his own cum right after. Scourge and Shadow both saw how their mate moaned for more and they smirked at each other. They laid the moaning mess down on his back and opened the azure's legs wide. Four fingers were pushed into the hole of their lover and stretched him wide. They nodded and removed their fingers, aiming for the hole, and diving right in. Sonic clutched the sheets as he yelled louder then before and panted, letting the other two ghosts kiss him to wait for the signal to move. Once they were given the okay, the action started. Up and down, the moaning mess moaned more as his mates found his prostate almost immediately and continued to hit it. Two hands wrapped around the azure's member and jerked him off harder then before making Sonic come all over the sheets and the stomach of the other two ghosts. Shadow and Scourge both smirked at each other as they were both about to cum and went in deep into their mate. They shot into Sonic and pulled out moments after, laying on either side of the already passed out hedgehog. They chuckled at their little fun session and sat up looking at each other.

"That was funner than I thought it would be." Shadow said breathlessly and Scourge chuckled at the ebony's words.

"It's cause you never did it before." They looked at the sleeping hedgie and back at each other "But I have to admit, with you, it was funner."

"I guess we can have a second round later when he wakes up."

"Not without me you won't." Scourge punched the others arm playfully and he chuckled

"We can take turns but I guess we can go together." Shadow held his hand out and Scourge shook it

"Together." They laid on either side of Sonic and dozed off into the sleep.

The Next Day - Shadow's p.o.v.

I woke up beside my two mates and we all hugged each other. We sat on the ground of the hill and stared off into the distance to watch the sunrise.

"Hey Blue, why did you choose the both of us anyway?" I looked at them and Sonic smashed us into another hug

"It's because I love you both and nothing in the world can take that away." I smiled at him and we went back to watching the sun rise high in the sky. _'Forever... our love is forever... we are ghosts and we live forever... ghost love is the best type of love that there is.'_

~The End~


End file.
